


Begin Again

by secret_daydreamer



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ravioli, but there's not enough ravioli fanfiction, post-cure, this is quite cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_daydreamer/pseuds/secret_daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had quit her job, overjoyed that she didn’t have to work at the morgue anymore to feed on brains and, consequently, disappeared from Ravi’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wish there was more Ravioli fanfiction out there, this ship is just perfection.  
> Sorry if this is OOC, I'm quite frankly not a very experienced writer nor is English my first language, so I apologize in advance for any errors (it's un-betaed, too).  
> Still, I hope you enjoy.

He’d done it. Ravi Chakrabarti had found a cure to zombie-ism - real cure and enough of it to last in case of something going wrong. He’d saved her life – again.  
And Liv, she had just up and left.  
It wasn’t that she wasn’t grateful or that she didn’t want to stay but after everything she hadn’t thought about it, she had quit her job, overjoyed that she didn’t have to work at the morgue anymore to feed on brains and, consequently, disappeared from Ravi’s life.  
Now, a couple of months later, her hair back to its normal state and her skin considerably less pale, she felt happy. She had learned to enjoy life more and focus less on work because no one ever knew when something might happen to end it. Ravi had taught her that, had shown her how to be human when she felt like she was nothing but a monster.  
Ravi had taught her a lot of things, shown her so much. That was the reason, she figured, why her thoughts kept returning to her former boss and friend, why she missed him so much.  
Sometimes she felt a gaping Ravi-shaped hole in her life, when something particularly exciting happened and she, almost instinctively, turned around with a huge smile plastered on her face, only to remember that there would be no Ravi standing behind her, who would good-naturedly tease her or when she played video games being stuck at on particular level and missed him trying to give her hell about her way of “playing”.  
Sometimes she just wanted to throw all caution to the wind and visit the morgue but then she remembered why she stayed away.  
She was so lost in her own thought that she didn’t look where she was going and ran into someone.  
“I’m so sorry”, she apologized quickly, her opposite doing the same.  
Then: “Ravi?” “Liv?”  
“I, um, hi”, she stuttered out.  
“I called you – about one hundred times. A reply would’ve been nice”, he said accusingly, in that good-old hilarious Ravi fashion that only he seemed to master, his face contorting hilariously. It made her want to smile but she didn’t.  
“I texted you.”  
“Yeah, to tell me you weren’t coming back. You didn’t even actually say goodbye.”  
“Goodbye, Ravi”, she said and turned away.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Care to tell me what’s going on?” He ran after her, catching her arm and turning her around.  
“Not really”, she offered, cocking her head to the side slightly.  
“You owe me at least an explanation! I thought we were friends but apparently I was only a means to finding a cure to you.” His raised his voice, almost yelling at her, but his eyes betrayed the hurt he felt. She wanted to hug him and tell him he’d come back, but she wouldn’t.  
“You know that’s not true”, she whispered.  
“Then tell me. What was I to you? What would warrant you leaving without so much as a goodbye?”, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, “I get that you associate me with dead bodies and brain-eating and you losing everything due to zombie-ism. But did I really mean so little to you?” She could’ve sworn she heard his voice crack at the last part and it made her heart shatter into a million pieces.  
Liv looked to the ground, trying to figure out what in the world she could say to him, when he looked so heart-broken.  
“You know that’s not it”, she said, trying to buy herself some time before she had to come up with an explanation.  
“You keep telling me that I know, but don’t… Liv”, he added almost as an afterthought, pleading with her to make sense of things.  
They stood there, just breathing for a couple of minutes. But she decided to take the risk, she was already losing him and she couldn’t play safe anymore, not with him, not when just standing here with him had settled some kind of wrong inside of her that she’d been carrying around since she’d walked out of his life.  
“You’re not… zombie-ism to me, you’re warmth and support and… steady but that’s the problem, is it? That I’m just Zombie-Liv to you, anything but warm or supporting or steady. You only knew my ever-changing brain-induced personalities. You never met the real Liv. And I couldn’t deal with someone else being disappointed with me because I wasn’t who he thought I was. Did Major tell you he left me again because he couldn’t deal with post-zombie Liv either, I’d changed too much for him to love me anymore, he didn’t recognize me, as if I were a stranger.” She felt tears pool in her eyes “I feel like a stranger to everyone I loved and can’t do a damn thing about it. My old life, it’s gone. I have a new life and it’s good.” She finished her speech, putting on a brave face because life really was good, she had made new friends, a new home and restarted her career as a doctor.  
She felt a warm hand settle on her shoulder, pulling her to him. His arms wrapped around him and she felt a familiar warmth surge through her body. He was less warm than she remembered but still warmer than her.  
“Oh, Liv”, he breathed into her hair, “I handled all your personality changes and still saw the real you through it all. I’m sure I can handle slight variations to your personality every now and then, pasty or not.” He pulled her tighter to him.  
They must’ve looked ridiculous, hugging in the middle of the sidewalk, passers-by walking around the obstacle without a second glance.  
Liv wanted so much to believe that he was right, that he wouldn’t abandon her. He had always been her rock, her confidant, the one who reminded her of who she really is among all the brain confusion. She wanted to believe him, in fact she probably did.  
“Just please don’t disappear again. I missed you in my morgue. Although I’m glad the brains get to stay with the bodies now and not next to my lunch anymore.”  
She let out a huff of laughter. She just couldn’t help herself, Ravi had that effect on her and she’d missed him.  
She pulled away, smiling up at him. “I missed you, too”  
His hand flew to her cheek, caressing it gently and then rested at the side of her neck, pulling her to him gently and she felt herself following his direction. Their faced hovered only a few inches apart until Live had had enough and leaned up to touch her lips to his. Her arms snaked around his neck while his rested on her waist. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach all the way up to his mouth, but it was worth it. Their lips moved in sync until she felt Ravi’s tongue brushing against her lower lip and she granted him access to her mouth where their tongues battled for dominance.  
When the need for air struck the pulled apart, chests heaving. He rested his forehead against hers, asking breathlessly: “Does this mean you’ll answer my calls now?”  
She grinned. “Oh most definitely. I quite like this development.”  
“So how about we go on a date some time?” He still hadn’t let go of her.  
“I’d like that.”


End file.
